Question: Jack swam $8$ laps. He swam $6$ fewer laps than Lea. How many laps did Lea swim?
${\text{Jack's laps}} + {6} = {\text{Lea's laps}}$ ${8} + {6} = {\Box}$ Lea swam ${14}$ laps.